


Stalkers

by KatsumiM



Category: Original Work
Genre: horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsumiM/pseuds/KatsumiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I typed up for school. A few people liked it so I figured I'd post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalkers

'Do you think they'll come back?" She asked, holding back tears.

"If they do, the others will follow them. It’s better that they don't." He clenched his fist in a mix of grief and frustration.

She whirled around and faced him, her eyes burned with fury. "So you only care if your life is on the line?"

He met her eyes with a cold stare. "Would you prefer it if we'd all died back there? Is that what you want?"

"I want you to at least pretend that you're feeling something about the fact that they're probably dead! Your brother was one of them, don't you feel anything?"

His voice broke out in a yell. "My brother was one of those.. Freaks that tried to kill us! He’s dead to me."

"None of them had any control! Something was seriously wrong with them. How could you not have seen that?"

Theo bit back a retort, turned around, and stormed away from Adel. Each step he took buried his foot into the sand. Of course he knew his brother hadn't been in control. He could still see Nick's eyes. The eyes that had been filled with an ocean of fury. Theo still remembered the lingering look of hopelessness that had been buried deep inside of him. There had to have been some trace of his brother inside of that skin. He pushed aside the thought of how long it would take for the rest of Nick's mind to break apart. Theo glanced down at the scratch Nick had made on his arm. He wondered how long it would take before he became just like his brother.

Adel glared daggers into Theo's back as he stormed away from her. She could understand on some level why he was acting this way, but this wasn't the time to ignore what they'd seen. She glanced back into the dark ocean. Adel could just barely make out the silhouette of the island. The sight of it made her shiver in discomfort, despite the warm summer air.

Feeling uneasy, she slowly walked towards the direction Theo had left. Adel wandered towards a sandy path that led into a thick set of trees. She made care to follow the fresh footprints that had been left in the sand by Theo. Adel wondered idly if Theo even knew where he was going. They'd been forced to swim from the island that they'd been trapped on to the nearest piece of dry land. For all they knew, the Stalkers lived on this island as well.

Adel became a bit worried when she hadn't caught up with Theo after about five minutes of walking. Feeling nervous, she sped up to a brisk pace as she followed the footprints. The further she ventured into the woods, the more difficult it was to identify the prints in the sand. The trees pressed together, blocking large sections of moonlight, only allowing thin beams to hit the ground.

From what she could tell, the footprints suddenly became more erratic. Theo must have started taking longer strides, as if he was running from something. Adel quickened her pave to a jog, praying that something hadn't happened to Theo. The footprints suddenly twisted and pointed off the sandy path. She reluctantly exited the path in favor of following the direction that Theo had ran. Adel quickly found that it was impossible to find his foot prints. The woods had becomes too dark to clearly see the ground.

Forcing herself to remain calm, Adel walked carefully, concentrating on keeping her breathing low. She froze as she heard a twig snap a few yards behind her. She slowly turned around, trying to squint in the direction that she heard the noise. It was too dark to make out a figure, though, she could have sworn she saw a silhouette move before she’d completely turn around.

“Keep walking.” A voice rasped. Panicking, she bolted away from the noise. Adel tore through the woods, narrowly avoiding thick trunks as she sped past them. She could hear someone chasing after her. After a terrifying five minutes of running, Adel broke out of a line of trees and found herself in a small clearing. She noticed that Theo was standing in the center of the area, curiously examining the sky above him.

“Theo, we have to run. One of them found me.” She panted. He didn't say anything. His eyes were still focused on the sky. “Theo! We need to go. Didn’t you hear me?”

“Yeah, I heard you. But there’s a problem.” His eyes met hers with a cold, emotionless stare. “You said one person found you. Now its two.”


End file.
